Nepeta: Confess Feelings!
by XxFallenAngel428xX
Summary: No Sgrub/Sburb AU. Erinep, Redrom, birthday one-shot for my best friend. T because Homestuck. Incredibly shitty. For time/event reference, all events have happened except for those during the game, like Feferi breaking up with Eridan and the Aradiabot thing, and stuff like that. Kinda fluffy? I guess? It's just really lame and I'm quite ashamed...


**Title: Nepeta: Confess Feelings!**

**Summary: No Sgrub/Sburb AU. Erinep, Redrom, birthday one-shot for my best friend. T because Homestuck. Incredibly shitty. For time/event reference, all events have happened except for those during the game, like Feferi breaking up with Eridan and the Aradiabot thing, and stuff like that.**

**I don't really ship this, so I had no real idea how this would go down. So I tried to do a shiz-ton of research. And then I found out how little there is. And NOW I know why she wanted me to write for this ship. IT HAS SO LITTLE MATERIAL. IT'S SO SAD. Anyways, maybe try to enjoy? I have no idea how to write for this. :\**

**That face looks weird on my iPod.**

**I don't own Homestuck~~~~! And I'm aware of the rules in place against this sort of writing, but fuck those rules, because this is Homestuck.**

Your name is Eridan fuckin' Ampora, and cod dammit if you can't find a way to get that catgirl despite Kar's warnings against it. You mean, who is he to say who you can and cannot fill quadrants with?

Oh, yeah, he's your backup moirail. You roll your eyes as you think about the details behind the deal you made a sweep and a half ago. **((That's complete and utter bullshit, I have no idea how old their deal was before Karkat stopped that shit))**

Wwell, wwhatevver. It's not like Fef is evver gonna leavve ya anywways.

And at this point, where even Vris has stopped your rivalry, you'd be lucky if any poor sap would take you.

Not that you'd ever admit that.

Right now, you're in your respiteblock, doin' nothin' in particular, when your husktop starts tellin' you that someone's buggin' you.

**-arsenicCatnip began trolling caliginousAquarium at 04:58-**

**AC: :33 *ac shakes herself to get some of the dreadfur water off of purr coat befur purrouncing on top of ampurra and nuzzling his ear-fin ((that's what I'm callin them ok I don't know what else to call em ok))***

**CA: wwhat do you wwant nep**

**AC: :33 nothing**  
**AC: :33 i just wanted to drop in to say hi!**  
**AC: :33 hi!**

**CA: hi**  
**CA: is that all**

**AC: :33 not really, i wanted to ask you something too**  
**AC: :33 but i cant ask here!**  
**AC: :33 i have to do it in purrson!**

**CA: are you askin me to go to the shore**  
**CA: with all the glubbin landdwwellin scum**  
**CA: so you can ask me somethin**

**AC: :33 yes**  
**AC: :33 and were not scum! 33:**

**CA: do i glubbin havve to**

**AC: :33 yes! *ac pouts and purrs into ampurra's ear-fin* purrlease?**

**CA: alright fin**

**AC: :33 yay! h33 h33**

**CA: youd beta not make me glubbin wait**  
**CA: the suns comin up soon**

**-caliginousAquarium stopped trolling arsenicCatnip at 05:04-**

You should probably get going. 

* * *

You suddenly are Nepeta Leijon, but you have no idea what that really means, and you're leaving your hive shortly after contacting Eridan. You have a slight bounce in your step, even if you're incredibly nervous.

Equihiss and Karkitty have both told you not to do this, but you've been holding it in fur a while, you kinda really want to tell him. No matter what they say.

Oh, well, if this goes according to plan, they can just deal with it!

You finally arrive at the oceanic shore, but you hide for a short while amongst the rocks. Can't risk another sea dweller seeing you and culling you on the spot. So your sitting there, peering down at the water while you think about stuff.

Ordinary stuff, mostly. Like, your most recent ships that have sailed. There haven't been very many, especially sense Aradia just died, so that sucks. But it also takes you one step closer to seeing Vriska and her in a kismetude.

Oh, look, the guest of honor has begun to surface!

He's drudging to shore, and he looks slightly annoyed, but you'll probably be able to fix that. You hope.

"What is it ya wanted to ask, I don't want this takin too long, I got stuff to do." He says this with staged bitterness, and you can see that the second part is a lie, plain on his face.

You cross your arms and roll your eyes at him before you say quite clearly "If mew're going to lie, at least try to make mew believe mew."

He furrowed his brows behind his hipster glasses and pushed them further up his nose. "I wasn't lyin..." he murmured and looked away.

"Surrre, Ampurra. Anyways, I came to ask mew if... Um..." Suddenly, all of what mew had planned to say dropped furom mewr mind like a ball of yarn from a distracted kitty's paws!

"What's the glubbin' holdup, Nep, you're never this lost for words." He glances at you from the corner of his eyes, a slight hint of actual concern showing.

"Uhm, oh, it's nothing..." You bite the inside of your cheek as you contemplate how you're going to say it. How about you just blurt it out, that always seems to work in your troll animes. "I've just got a bit of a furrush-crush on you, it's nothing, you don't have to return my feelings, I'm, I'm just going to go now!"

You squeak this out and turn to leave, throat tightening as you try really hard not to just crouch down and run away on all fours like you do with a failed hunt.

A hand grabbing your coat shoulder stopped you from taking a step. You don't turn to him though, you just stare at your feet and mess with one of the small tears in your coat. "What, are you goin to leave after sayin a big glubbin drama bomb like that?"

You start to turn around and you see him looking away and scratching behind his head, violet dusting his cheeks lightly.

You giggle and smile at him and he catches your gaze. It's kinda awkward for a sec, but then he takes your hand and sits in the sand.

You look at him sideways, before he raises his eyebrows and offers for you to sit next to him. You smile and take a seat, kicking off your worn boots and setting them beside you.

Eridan smiles back and pats your head, and you scoot a little closer. His hand gently rests on yours in the sand, and you sit there, watching as the sky begins to lighten.

You both say your goodbyes and he kisses your forehead before diving back into the ocean.

You continue to wave farewell before grabbing your boots and sprinting into the forest, hoping Pounce de Lion doesn't mind that you were out a bit late. 

**Okay, I know this sucked, but it's my first Homestuck fic, not that that's an excuse, and also my first birthday gift fic, and my first fic for this couple, and I still can't say I ship it.**

**Sorry, I'm no Leo. ~full blooded Taurus~**

**Anyways, I should probably try actually writing that UsUk smut... =/**

**Nope. Still looks weird.**


End file.
